1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to paper feeding apparatus, and particularly to a paper feeding apparatus capable of reducing the torsion force on the motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Sheet processing apparatus such as scanners and printers may include a tray for holding a stack of sheets, and a roller connected to a motor for driving the sheets to a processing portion. Traditionally, a retard pad with a frictional surface contacting the lower surface of the stack of sheets is designed for holding the bottom sheet in the stack to minimize multi-sheet pickups of the last few sheets, such that the roller can move one sheet each time. However, the retard pad imposes an excessively high torsion load on the motor, which may frequently cause errors in the sheet processing apparatus.